


Double Vision

by Thighz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daniel and Markus are FWB, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Fuck boi Markus, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Twins, enjoy, this is just rushed romantic nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: Markus has everything. A budding campaign, a perfect grade point average, and can get just about any tail on campus.Well - all except one.





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rush of nonsense that I had to get out of my system.
> 
> *waves hands vaguely*
> 
> *There is a three second non-conish scene involving 'almost' sex due to a misunderstanding* It'll probably just give you second hand embarrassment cuz It's happened to me before and boy did it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

College is a whirlwind of bullshit, in Markus’ opinion.

It’s filled with high expectations, too many people competing for jobs, and crippling debt. Which is pretty standard and usually outweighed by the frat parties, plenty of willing ass, and professors that actually give a shit about your future.

Markus is lucky. His adoptive father could pretty much pay his way through a PHD if Markus was actually going that route. And Carl was a godsend in the best of ways and eagerly agreed to fund a scholarship program for adopted and foster teens to get into college.

In fact, the old man still called Markus at least once week, offering to join him at condo in town instead of the dorms.

But while living with his dad again was tempting, given the close quarters and communal showers, Markus really wasn’t interested in his dad having to see his string of fuck buddies leave the house every weekend.

“Are you going to actually pay attention?”

Markus hums thoughtfully, arms tucked behind his head as his gaze moves from the ceiling to the person between his legs.

Blue eyes scowl up at him from behind his dick. A pale hand is wrapped around the base, blonde hair mused from last nights roll in the sheets.

Daniel is one of his usuals.

A social justice major. Sharp. Easily irritated. Gives killer BJ’s.

Also highest on the list to bite his cock off.

Markus brings a hand down to glide through Daniel's thick hair, “I am paying attention. That mouth on you is hard to miss.”

“Uh huh.” Daniel replies skeptically.

Markus wonders for a second if Daniel is petty enough to leave him high and dry, but those thoughts drift out the window when he puts his mouth back.

Warm heat gathers low in his belly as Daniel works his dick. It’s slow and languid and the perfect way to start a Monday morning.

Markus closes his eyes, fingers carding through Daniel's hair as the pleasure builds higher and higher and -

A shrill ringtone cuts through the room.

“Shit.” Daniel pulls off of Markus’ dick, much to his disappointment, and starts tossing clothes around to find his phone.

“Can’t it wait?” Markus grumbles, leaning over the side of his bed as Daniel's ass wiggles around in his face.

“It’s my brother.” Daniel snaps, “So no.”

Markus feels his eyebrows go up, “You have a brother?”

Daniel manages to find his phone while it’s still ringing and presses it to his ear, “Si. What’s wrong?”

Markus can hear a muffled, panicked tone on the other end of the line, but he can’t make out the words. Instead, he watches Daniel's shoulders go rigid. Then he begins gathering up his clothes, pulling his pants up his long legs and attempting to yank his shirt on with a cellphone to his ear.

“Okay. I’m coming. Don’t - calm down.” Daniel grumbles, “It’s probably a clerical error. Meet me at the fountain.”

Markus gets out of bed as Daniel turns around. All chances of finishing the blow job are gone, so he rummages through the pile of laundry for his underwear and slips them on.

“I have to go.” Daniel slips his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, “Raincheck?”

“Sure. I’ll text you.” Markus tilts his head curiously, “You never said you had a brother.”

Daniel's eyes narrow, “He’s my twin and it was none of your damn business.”

Twin.

Markus makes a face, “There are _two_ of you?”

A finger points above his nose and Markus goes cross eyed, “ _You_ will not go near him.”

Markus moves the hand out of his face with a smirk, “Afraid I’ll like him better?”

A scoff, “Simon wouldn’t go near you with a ten foot pole. He’s _good_ \- He’s -.” His hand flutters uselessly in the air, “Not going to become part of your little list of hookups.”

Markus rolls his eyes, “I can barely put up with your shitty attitude, what makes you think I want another _you_ in my bed?”

He rises to his feet as Daniel makes his way to the door. His cock has gone soft, but nothing a shower and his right hand won’t fix.

“Just so long as we’re clear.” Daniel sniffs.

“Crystal.” Markus winks.

The door snaps shut.

Markus takes a long, _long_ shower and quickly forgets about his fuck buddies brother.

  


-

  


It lasts less than 24 hours.

His ‘campaign manager’ has disappeared on a fucking bender somewhere in the bahamas and Markus is at his wits end trying to find another.

He has his phone out as he walks, scrolling through his hundreds of contacts.

So, of course he doesn’t see the person crossing paths with him and they collide painfully.

His phone flies through the air and it hits the sidewalk with a sick crack before bouncing into the grass. Something heavy drops on his left foot and pain crawls up his shin like cactus spines.

“What the fu-.” Markus looks down and falters.

The guy _looks_ like Daniel. The bright blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, square jaw. But there’s a bright flush over his nose and freckles on his cheeks and -

“I am so sorry.” Not Daniel quickly bends down to pick up the massive book he dropped on Markus’ foot.

He seems to spot Markus’ phone a second later and a horrified look crosses his face, “Oh my god - oh my -.” He drops the book _again_ and Markus hisses out in pain. Not Daniel reaches across the sidewalk to grab the phone, spots the book again and just groans pitfully.

“No - uh -.” Markus clears his throat and reaches down to pry his cracked phone from slim, beautiful fingers, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Neither was I.” Not Daniel picks the hefty book up and rises to his full height.

Markus chuckles nervously, stomach clenching tight at the timid smile Not Daniel gives him.

A hand goes out around the book clutched to a dark blue sweater, “I’m Simon. Sorry about your phone and your foot.”

Markus takes the hand and can’t seem to look away from the high cheekbones and the universe of freckles, “Markus.”

“I can’t - uh - help fix your phone.” Simon winces at the spiderweb of cracks across the surface, “But I can buy you a coffee? As an apology?”

Markus can hear Daniel’s irritated, snide tone telling him to walk away. He was given very strict instructions _not_ to go near his brother. It could mean the end of Daniel’s stellar blow jobs if he gets caught but -

Simon smiles nervously up at him, book to his chest and looking so beautiful it almost hurts.

“Yea.” Markus adjusts the strap of his backpack over his shoulder and stuffs his phone in the pocket of his hoodie, “Lead the way.”

  
  


-

  


Simon is -

Smart, mostly quiet, and passionate about helping people.

He volunteers as the local foster center, reading to the children and making meals. His goal is to foster kids of his own and help organize the fucked up foster system in place. Big, impossible goals, but admirable nonetheless.

Markus takes to him instantly.

Is drawn to him like a magnet no matter where they go and always seems to know exactly where Simon is without having to text.

Simon always greets him with a smile, a rising flush, a murmured hello in the bowels of the library when they meet up to study.

He hasn’t gotten a text from Daniel in weeks.

Small blessings.

“-and North is pretty institant that she be your new campaign manager for the midterm voting trials -.” Simon frowns at him from across the table, “Markus.”

Markus blinks slowly, eyes taking in the sight of Simon on the other side of the library table, bundled up in Markus’ frat house sweater because he’d forgotten his own, “Hmm?”

He looks _delectable_.

Markus imagines slipping his hands up under the edge, playing with Simon’s soft stomach, and then going down on him for _hours_.

Simon huffs with a smile, “Markuuusss.” and waves his hand.

Markus just smirks, “I’m listening.”

He’s also going through his mental list of people he can call for a quick fuck.

Because he’ll gladly be friends with Simon. Imagination be damned.

But he likes his balls where they are and he’s not interested in what Daniel would do to him if he found out.

“How about you be my new manager?” Markus asks, flipping a page in his textbook, “Do you have time?”

Simon inhales sharply, “You would trust me with that?”

“Of course.” Markus laughs softly, “No one I would trust more, if I’m being honest.”

Simon practically beams at him.

And yep.

Markus _really_ needs to get laid.

  
  


-

  
  
  


Daniel texts him on a Saturday afternoon, a month into his friendship with Simon.

They’re at a local coffee shop, Simon, North, and Josh all bent over a table with Markus’ fake campaign files scattered between them.

Simon is seated to his left, arm brushing solid and warm against Markus’ own as he runs his finger across the list of events they’ll need to attend for voter corralling. He smells like mint and warm coffee and Markus is dying for a taste.

 **D:** _Up for fuck?_

He bites into his lip and glances at Simon, who looks over at him curiously.

“What sounds better to you, a small pedestal to stand on in the courtyard or the pavilion stage?”

Markus clears his throat, “What do you think?”

“Pavilion.” North and Josh chorus.

Simon hum thoughtfully, “Maybe we should start small? A courtyard speech will seem - humble.”

“We’re not trying to be humble, Simon.” North rolls her eyes, “We’re trying to _win_.”

Markus holds up one hand, “Small is a good starting foundation, North.”

“Besides.” Simon smirks at him, “His ego doesn’t need a pavilion sized crowd boost so early in his career.”

“Ha ha.” Markus sneer, elbowing him in the side.

They all share a laugh as their coffees are delivered to the table.

Markus types in a quick, ‘ _Nah I’m good_ ’ to Daniel and puts his phone away.

  


-

  


The speech goes off without a hitch.

The only downfall was that Simon couldn’t make it due to an important mid-term test. And sure, North and Josh were stellar at keeping his note cards in order and hyping him up for a speech to over 200 of their university classmates. He just - desperately wanted to see Simon’s confident smile and a quick thumbs up before he took the stage.

Markus spends nearly an hour shaking hands with starry-eyed students and familiar one-night stands. A few give him their phone numbers, others want to know when his next event will be held.

North and Josh field those questions for him.

All Markus wants to do now is find Simon and tell him how well it went.

He turns to call it a night when he spots Daniel making his way through the crowd.

Anxiety spikes high in his chest and he beats a hasty retreat into a swarm of first years who all pat him on the back as he passes.

He’s a fucking coward.

But when he gets to the coffee shop around 8 and spots Simon sitting in a booth, stirring sugar and cream into a thick mug of tea - all that anxiety melts away.

The bell jingles above his head as he enters and Simon’s gaze rises and brightens upon seeing him.

Markus can feel his insides melting like chocolate as he drops his bag under the table and collapses into the booth. He sags into Simon’s side, who laughs and absorbs his weight like it’s nothing.

“Long evening?” Simon inquires.

Markus groans, “Remind me again why I want to go into politics?”

Simon hums, “You want to do better by people. For people.” He takes a slow sip from his mug and one of the coffee girls drops Markus’ usual in front of him.

There’s a phone number scribbled with a heart on the collar.

Markus watches Simon’s eyes flick away quickly and he clears his throat, “It went good, though?”

Markus twists the cup around so the number is no longer visible, “It went amazing. The courtyard was perfect and the crowd was huge. There were some really good questions.”

“Did Josh hand out the questionnaires?” Simon asks.

“Yea.” Markus takes a sip from his cup, “Said he’ll text me the results in a few days.”

“Make sure he puts them in the group messenger too.” Simon says, “I want to go through some of the responses.”

Markus grins and sets his chin on Simon’s shoulder, “You’re the best campaign manager ever.”

“Compared to your last one?” Simon smirks, “Drunk in Bermuda now, is he?”

“Ten thousand times better than him.” Markus crows.

Simon smiles, clearly pleased, and returns to his tea.

The silence is perfect and comfortable.

Markus keeps his weight against Simon’s side and ignores the phone number under his palm and the steady vibration of a text in his pocket.

  


-

  


**D:** _Rumor has it you’re actually dating someone. True?_

Markus glances over at Simon, who is taking a few lingering questions from some students from the university paper.

He’s dressed in a pale pink button down this afternoon, hair slicked back and looking every inch a real campaign manager. Even Markus’ professor was impressed with the whole set-up and stayed to watch the entire event.

 **M** **_:_ ** _Not dating anyone. Just busy with the campaign._

He fiddles his thumbs when the typing icon pops up. Tries to listen to what Simon is explaining to the crowd of questions. Wishing he could sneak off to the refreshments table where he _knows_ Gavin spiked the punch.

 **D:** _Wanna go to my room and celebrate?_

“Everything okay?” Simon’s voice is soft and his hand warm as he curls it around Markus’ forearm.

Markus turns his phone screen off and puts his phone in his pocket, “Yep. They ready for me?”

Simon squeezes once, “You’ve been at it for almost two hours. We can do a sit down interview later if you want?”

Markus lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, “That would be awesome.”

“I’ll let them know.” Simon drifts towards the waiting crowd of pens and notebooks.

His cologne still lingers in the air and Markus is suddenly unbearably horny.

It’s been almost two months since he’s gotten laid.

He’s turned down dick pics and North’s flirty banter and Daniel’s blow job offers. And he’d like to blame it on the fake campaign he’s running. This goes towards his final grades, it’ll make or break his chances of going in for the next degree.

But he knows it’s Simon.

Simon and his snarky jokes and his flushed cheeks and his goddamn freckles. The soft way he speaks and the sharp scent of him left on Markus’ clothes at the end of the day.

His phone vibrates again.

And again.

Simon comes back with a smile and a ‘Wanna grab a plate of snacks and bail?’

Markus hastily agrees and they sneak off to the refreshment table, where Josh has two plates wrapped for them already.

“You’re the best.” Markus winks, taking both plates and following Simon towards the dorms.

Markus ends up tossing his zip-up hoodie around the thin layer of Simon’s shirt. He doesn’t miss the way Simon brings the sleeve to his nose and the soft flutter of blonde lashes.

They eat and walk, finger sandwiches and fruit slices filling them up along the way. The sun is setting behind Simon’s dorm building and people are filing out in groups to hit the bars up for Friday night midterm freedom.

Simon deposits their empty plates in a trashcan just inside the communal lobby, then leads Markus up to his room.

The hallway is silent, save for the sound of TV’s behind closed doors or the occasional clacking of a keyboard.

Simon comes to a halt in front of a grey door with a metal 6 in the center, “Well. This is me.” He twists his hands together, the sleeves of the jacket nearly swallowing them.

Nerves flare to life in Markus’ stomach for the first time in - _years_.

“Thanks for walking me back.” Simon laughs, then clears his throat, “Not that I need it. Daniel and I took boxing and martial arts classes when we were younger.”

Markus grins nervously at the mention of Daniel, “Explains why you’re so sturdy.”

“And flexible.”

Markus has to bite his tongue against the sound that threatens to escape.

He needs to leave.

 _Before_ he gives in and devours the innocent tilt of Simon’s mouth.

He doesn’t even make it half a step back before Simon’s hoodie-covered hands are reaching up and dragging his face down.

The kiss pulls the breath from his lungs.

Simon surges against him, a soft, wounded moan bleeding into the kiss as his fingers curl along Markus’ jawline. His lips are soft and he tastes like strawberries and the chicken salad sandwiches Connor made for the event.

Markus doesn’t think - he acts.

He crowds Simon up against his dorm room door, hands clutching at his hips and enjoying the pliant yeild of his body. Simon stutters out a gasp, lips parting and tongue tangling with his own.

His skin is on fire and Simon smells like fresh spearmint and Markus’ own cologne clinging to the fabric of his jacket.

He’s eager and frantic with his kisses, as though he’ll never get another chance - as though Markus won’t come back again and again and again for another taste.

They have to part for air and it lasts too long.

Simon’s eyes are glazed and liquid and his mouth is blood red and slick from the kiss.

Markus wants to take him - right here in the goddamn hallway - but -

“Come in with me.” Simon’s fingertips graze the soft skin under his ear. His mouth brushes against Markus’, then along his jaw.

Markus can feel his resolve weakening, his cock already eager and willing behind the fabric of his dress pants.

He sucks in a sharp breath and turns his mouth to Simon’s temple, “Not tonight.”

The disappointment shows in the droop of Simon’s shoulders and the weakening of fingers along his neck.

“Okay.” Simon whispers.

Markus’ heart aches as he pulls away.

Simon is smiling, albeit in a longing, sad way.

Markus trails the backs of his fingers over the freckles on Simon’s cheek, “Thanks for everything you did tonight.”

Simon flushes and bites his lip, “You’re good at it already, I’m just helping.”

“And I couldn't do any of it without you.” Markus murmurs, “Which is why I want this whole stressful mess to be over before I -” He wants to say fuck, he wants Simon to know how primal the urge is to take him to bed - but Simon deserves soft words, soft actions, “You deserve better than an exhausted post-event bedding.”

“Bedding?” Simon snickers and it transforms his entire face, “What era are we in?”

Markus snorts and buries his nose in Simon’s hair, “I was trying to be a gentleman.”

“Ha.” Simon’s voice is muffled by his shirt, “Gentleman my ass.”

  
  


-

  
  


Markus rides the high of Simon’s kiss all the way through till the next Saturday.

They don’t see much of one another while everyone goes on respective holidays for the fall break.

Carl laughs and listens to Markus talk about Simon while he paints. Tells Markus how proud he is. Lets Markus take care of him and give him his medication and let the nurse take a much-needed vacation herself.

Campus is pretty quiet when he returns to his dorm.

His roommate is still out till Sunday evening and Markus is looking forward to some quiet studying before the last part of the term starts.

He’s half-way through his next start of term ‘speech’ when his phone vibrates across the desk and Daniel’s number pops up.

 **D:** _You back? Got some questions about this shitty holiday homework that goes with our psych class_

 **M:** _Yea. Gimme five._

He grabs his psych book and the notes he took over the holiday week and makes his way in the direction of Daniel’s dorm.

And maybe he’ll have the balls to tell Daniel he’s been hanging out with Simon since the semester started.

Doubtful.

He knocks twice and Daniel answers wearing a scowl.

“Oh. You actually came.” He gripes sardonically, “Homework the only thing that gets your dick hard these days, Markus?”

Markus winces, “I have been busy, Daniel.” He glances around the dorm room and notices it’s devoid of any sort of coursework clutter.

He clutches the book to his side, “Dan-.”

Daniel twists around on his heels suddenly and Markus runs smack into his chest.

“Whoa -.” He drops his book with a loud thump and lets out a confused wheeze when Simon’s hand cups his crotch, “ _Whoa_.”

Daniel rolls his eyes and sets about unbuttoning his pants, “Months, Markus. You’re the only decent lay around this shitty campus and I’m sick of waiting for your campaign to be over.” He shoves Markus towards the bed as his pants go down and his boxers follow.

“Wait - Daniel - Hold on -.” A hand wraps around his cock and Markus shoves his fingers into Daniel's hair, ready to yank him back.

“Dan? You left your homework in my car and -.”

Markus goes still and so does Daniel.

“Oh.” Simon’s face is quickly covered by a laminated folder, but Markus doesn't miss the wounded, betrayed look before it disappeared, “Sorry -” He backs into the corner of the wall and his knuckles are white around the folder, “I’m sorry I didn’t know -.” His voice breaks.

“Simon - Simon, wait -.” Markus tries to move but the hand around his soft cock tightens considerably.

Simon stumbles backwards out of the room and the door lays open in his wake.

Markus can’t breathe.

He sends a frantic look down at Daniel, whose gaze moves slowly from the door where his brother disappeared, to Markus.

And if looks could kill, Markus would be a dead man.

He’s pretty sure he’s about to lose his dick too.

“Markus.” Daniel speaks every syllable of his name carefully, dangerously, “Why is my brother wearing your clothes?”

The fingers around his manhood spasm, but it’s not sexy anymore.

Markus swallows, “I’m - we - uh -.”

A more painful squeeze, “Choose your words carefully.”

Markus blurts out, “He’s my campaign manager.”

Daniel stands up and steps back, “I told you to stay away from him.”

“It was an accident, Dan.” Markus hurriedly tucks his cock away from lethal hands, “We ran into each other and it just -.” He puts his face in his hands and his elbows on his thighs, “It just -.”

“Ugh.” Daniel scoffs, “Did you develop _feelings_ for him?”

Markus just nods into his palms.

“Trust Simon to tame the greatest sex outlet on campus.” Daniel grumbles, “What a waste.” A pause, “Not that I need to know this but is he like - that good a lay?”

Markus rubs his hands down his face and looks up, “I haven’t slept with him yet.”

“Oh my god.” Daniel whispers in disgust, “Who _are_ you?”

Markus spreads his hands with a wry smile, “In love with your brother apparently.”

Daniel wrinkles his nose and crosses his arms over his chest, “Well what the hell are you still here for?” He waves a hand to the open door, “Go do something about him before I have to murder you for upsetting my brother.”

Markus stands slowly, “You didn’t listen.”

“I’m horny and frustrated and you _like that_ normally!” Daniel exclaims, “A quick ‘wait I have a boner for your fucking twin’ would have been a good start.”

Markus laughs and backs out of the room, gathering his book up along the way, “Bye, Dan.”

“I hope you’re both disgustingly miserable together.” Daniel calls after him

  


-

  
  


It takes him an hour, but he finds Simon in the courtyard.

His shoulders are slumped and he’s still wearing Markus’ hoodie and Daniel’s homework folders are clenched tight between his hands.

As he steps closer, his chest aches when spots wet eyes and a red nose and - _fuck_ he’s been crying.

“Simon -.” Markus edges closer.

Simon looks up fast, dropping the folders and wiping furiously at his eyes, “Markus!” He clears his throat and refuses to look back up, “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I didn’t know you were - um - sleeping with my brother.” he inhales shakily, “I mean - I knew you slept around a lot. It wasn’t a _secret_. I mean you’re you -.” He waves a frantic hand up and down his person, “And you’re legendary on campus, but I didn’t know -.” His voice cracks, “Daniel never said.”

Markus grazes over the fact that everyone on campus talks about his sex life and takes a seat beside Simon on the the bench.

“We used to.” He tries to bring Simon’s eyes up to meet his own, “Si.” He tips the mans chin up, “I haven’t been with anyone since I met you.”

Simon’s lip trembles and his eyes narrow and _there’s_ the family resemblance.

“Oh and I suppose you were just doing homework in his room?”

Markus grabs his chin firmly, “That’s what _I_ thought we were going to do.”

Simon glares defiantly at him, “I’m not sharing you with my brother.”

Markus growls and scooches closer, “You don’t have to. I didn’t break it off with him properly and he thought we were still booty calls.”

Simon closes his eyes and fights a smile, “Booty call, Markus. Really?”

“You said bedding was too old fashioned.” Markus grins.

“Just say fuck.” Simon snorts.

“I’d like to fuck _you_.” Markus murmurs, “Once you’ve forgiven me.”

Simon sighs, “Really?”

“I’ve wanted it for months.” Markus rubs a thumb over his bottom lip, “You’re so sexy and smart and infuriatingly loyal.”

“Then why wait?”

“Because I was afraid of what your brother would do to me.” Markus winces.

“Daniel is harmless.” Simon says disbelievingly.

Markus laughs bitterly, “Tell that to my dick. He nearly strangled it earlier.”

“Poor baby.” Simon’s lashes flutter and his mouth parts under Markus’ thumb, “Want me to massage it for you?”

Markus breathes a ‘yes please’ against his lips.

  


-

  


“Can you two _please_ hurry up?” Daniel hisses.

Markus doesn’t even bother parting from the slick, warm cavern of Simon’s mouth. It parts and yields under him, tasting like sweet coffee.

He’s got one hand on Simon’s ass and the other curled tight to the back of his neck.

Simon moans and it's almost a purr. His hands glide up Markus’ back and over the bones of his shoulder.

It’s only been about two hours since they rolled out of Markus’ bed.

Two hours since he fucked Simon long and slow in an attempt to imprint the memory of himself as deep as it would go.

“God. You’ll see each other in like four weeks.” Daniel groans, “Mom is going to kill us if we miss this flight, Simon.”

Simon gives his brother the finger and Markus laughs into the kiss.

Daniel scoffs, “Disgusting.”

“Gonna miss you, babe.” Markus nibbles at Simon’s bottom lip, then trails a kiss up to his temple, “Call me when you get there?”

“Yea.” Simon breathes, “Tell Carl hi for me.”

“Tell him yourself when I fly your ass out to our beach house in a few weeks.” Markus growls, squeezing his ass once more before letting go.

Simon smiles and brings him back in for another slow, excruciatingly sensual kiss.

“God - baby -.” Markus breathes, “You gotta go.” He laughs and pushes Simon away, “I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

“Mkay.” Simon steps away, carry-on pack over his shoulder and wearing one of Markus’ older jackets. A token of his affection.

“Finally.” Daniel grumbles, “Can we go now? Are you two done sucking face?”

“Don’t be jealous.” Simon huffs, making his way to the security gate.

“As fucking if.” Daniel follows him, “I don’t need your _affection_ disease.”

“Have a safe flight.” Markus calls after them.

Both of them wave, Daniel albeit reluctantly and Simon with a beautiful smile, and together they disappear through the gates.

Markus chuckles and heads home.

  
  


 

 

 

 

**End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
